Carnival Of The Animals
by TheLandOfChillies
Summary: One dark night, Leon unknowingly enters D's abode on a very special day in the Count's calendar...the Carnival of the animals. Dark ficlet, Yaoi DLeon, slightly onesided. Oneshot.


Summary: One one dark night, Leon unknowingly enters D's abode on a very special day in the Count's calendar...the Carnival of the animals. Dark ficlet, Yaoi D/Leon, slightly onesided. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway Pet Shop Of Horrors.

Carnival Of The Animals:

The street lamps that furnished Chinatown flickered in the dying sunlight. Dusk proceeded to warp itself around the various streets, drugging the weak sun, seducing day to allow itself to be clasped onto the breast of night. Gloom descended all around, mostly settling on the brightly decorated Pet shop, which appeared to glow in the moonlight.

Footsteps echoed eerily around the deserted street as a young man came into view. Detective Leon Orcott gave a sigh as he stopped outside the Shop's entrance. Icy blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the "Closed" sign, before he brushed blond bangs away from his face that had been irritating him.

_This is not like D...even that nutter doesn't close this early..._

Leon shivered in the night air, wrapping his thin jacket further around his torso. He really wished he'd put on something warmer. He knew that D would scold him for it, but he was a fine one to talk...wind, rain, or shine, the Pet Shop owner was always dressed in those odd, Chinese thingies that looked like dresses, much to D's insistent qualms that they were in fact, a poplar fashion for men in his country. Yeah. Pull the other one.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Leon went to rap hastily on the door, only to his shock, to find it creaked open before his knuckles had even made contact. Blinking a bit stupidly for a moment, he gathered his senses, before placing an grubby trainer on the polished floor of the pet shop.

"Hey, D! You there?"

Silence.

The whole place was oddly quiet, which was a enormous contrast to the usual squawks, cage rattling, or D's tea cup clinking that normally dominated the shop. The entire place was cast in darkness, except for a small lamp that swung in the corner, as if it had just been lit. It creaked slowly, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards...the weak flame flickering, its light slowly diminishing...Leon felt his mouth go dry. All he could focus on was that endless swinging, and his own pulse that thundered in the darkness...as a rustle behind him caused his heart to creep up to his throat...Leon moved his hand slowly, to the inside of his coatt, until he felt the smooth hand of his pistol...

"Can I help you, Detective?"

Leon spun around, his fist raised, only to come face to face with D, who was staring at him strangely, his cat like eye half hidden by his wave of black hair that tumbled gracefully to his shoulders. An odd little smirk graced his features, as he titled his head in question at Leon, who dropped his fist, feeling rather foolish, as two pink spots shone on his cheeks, much to D's delight.

"Eh...is this a wrong time?" he mumbled awkwardly, taking in the Chinese man's appearance...from his two mismatched eyes, especially the Cat like one, which bored into the back of Leon's head. His painted lips were quirked upwards into a cold smile that did not reach his eyes. D was dressed in a long, lavish red kimono that reached the ground, which trailed slightly behind the man's slender form.

"Why...my dear Detective," purred the feminine man, "You are free to come and go as you please. How am I to turn you away?" D turned, smirking as he waltzed over to the couch on the other side of the lobby, where two large arm chairs loomed. A table was set out, groaning with cakes, tarts and various other treats. Shimmering slightly, was a fresh pot of tea in the best china, where two matching cups had been placed. "In fact," continued D, who leaned against one of the arm chairs, a long painted, pink nail scraping his chin in thought, "You have joined me and my pets for a very special night, Leon."

Leon felt his blood run cold. This was...wrong. There was something wrong about the whole situation. D seemed...more freakish then usual, yet now he held a more menacing air. The air surrounding him seemed to suffocate Leon, as he felt oddly...drowsy. Taking an step back, he shook his head as if to shake off this light headed feeling. Unknown to the detective, a incense pot burned behind him, and the smell, and aura was overwhelming.

"You know what Count," mumbled Leon as he backed away from the scene in front of him, more purposefully D himself, "I think I better turn in...I don't want to intrude..."

Leon's breath hitched as he felt the Count's long nails caress his back, before firmly grasping his coat, then proceeding to tug it off, as it flopped to the floor. He could feel D's body pressing against him, the man's hair tickling the back of his neck. Leon could hear the man's breath bouncing off his cheek, as he shivered.

D swiveled Leon around, smiling at the man's passiveness.

"D-D..." started Leon, but a painted nail on his lips hushed him. Leaning forward, D took Leon's collar of his shirt, before leading the Detective to the couch,a seductive smile on his white skin, where he gently pushed him down into one of the plush armchairs. As he sunk into the eastern decorated cushions, D reached out with one finger, and tenderly drew it down Leon's muscular chest, causing cold sweat to break out on the detective's forehead.

The next thing Leon knew, the Count was sitting opposite him, a cup of strong herbal tea had been pushed into his hands, and a lamp had been lit on the beautifully crafted table. It was like the event that had just taken place had never happened. The Count seemed more like his old self again...helping himself to a large wedge of cake. Leon grinned at himself. He must have imagined the whole thing.

D hooked a lock of hair behind his ear as he smiled. Leon paused, observed D for a moment, before lifting the tea to his lips. The substance that leaked down his throat was anything but Tea. It tasted warm, bitter, like medicine. Coughing hysterically, the cup slipped from his fingers and smashed on the deco floor. D cocked a plucked eyebrow in surprise yet not great concern at his reaction, before sighing and settling his tea on the table.

"What...t-the...fuck..." spluttered Leon in anger, his hands clutching his throat: "W-was that?"

"Something to calm your nerves," said the Count smoothly, helping himself to a jam tart. "Not to wreck my best china." Heat rushed to Leon's face as he scrambled off the floor, severe dislike echoing in his eyes. He felt inclined to leave, before this freak show got any freakier.

Instead, he plunked himself back down on the couch, glaring in the direction of D, who was humming to himself.

"Well," he hissed, "Whats so special about tonight then?"

D's hand froze in mid slice of his third slice of cake. His pale, slender fingers gripped the knife's hem, as he rose to his feet. Moving closer to the detective, Leon noted how the Count's eyes had narrowed, as a small, odd little smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. A chill ran though the room as a curtain swayed in the light draft. Leon made the mistake of peering behind D...only to have his heart miss several beats.

Eyes.

Red little eyes that peered out of the blackness, as a clang sounded though the room as hundreds of cages were swung open. Creatures. Hundreds of creature's eyes boring into Leon's, imprinting themselves on his brain so even when he closed his eyes, he could still see them. A shiver ran though his body as he felt the Count's breath at his ear:

"Why tell you...when I can _show you?"_

Leon's eyes widened in horror.

The lamp on the table went out, bathing the room in full darkness.

Silence.

Leon shakily called out: "D?"

Nothing.

"This is not funny, you know," he whispered, his bravery had failed him to say anything aloud. "I hope your playing no games..." Still no sound. Feeling suddenly terrified, the Detective jumped to his feet, before belting though the blackness to the entrance of the room. As he fled, he slammed into a locked door.

_A LOCKED DOOR._

No. This was not happening.

"No," he cried in desperation, kicking the door with his trainers, "No, no, no!"

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Leon paused almost instantly as a deep growling emitted itself around the room. He could swear he could hear claws tapping across the polished floor, towards him. The incense was now burning again, as the perfume drugged him again, making Leon feel as if his legs were melting. He sunk to the floor, tears of fear easing themselves out of his blue eyes as the...the _thing_ inched closer. He could hear its heavy, rugged breathing.

Two clawed hands wrapped themselves around his waist, as Leon almost fainted from horror. It tugged the man along the floor, as Leon screamed out in terror, trying to wrench this thing from him as he desperately scrabbled for his gun. He didn't believe in God, but hell this was a good time to convert.

A masked face loomed out of the shadows at him, its mask studded with pearls, rubies, sapphires...an hand reached out, tilting his chin. Cries that should have echoed from his mouth were muffled as hands reached out from various masked shapes...stroking his hair, caressing his face, harassing his clothes...masks drifted in and out of viewpoint, each one even more magnificent then the first. As the room slowly began to light up again, Leon gasped. Each of the masked figures were women and men, dressed in the richest of oriental dress, women with fresh flowers embedded in their hair, pouting, soft lips, painted with blood red rouge. The men were tall, like willows...with haunting, deep set eyes, with raven long hair that swept to the ground. On a closer look...even more to Leon's shock... he saw that each one of the guests were part creature. A male slithered over to his accomplice, who both bore snake ends. Glancing at Leon's ashen face, they broke out in twinkling, high pitched laughter. A women with a colourful headdress that represented a peacock's tail brushed her feathers against the Detective's cheek.

Feeling totally overwhelmed, Leon realized that the creature that had been dragging him had released him. Also to his misfortune, he noticed that every eye (or eyes) in the room were on him. Peering up, Leon inwardly screamed out. Standing before him was the slight form of D, who was bearing a simple black mask with a blood red ruby encrusted on the forehead. Leon could swear D was smirking underneath it. Feeling a sharp nail embed itself beneath his chin, the Detective was forced to peer into the mismatched eyes of D. They flashed in the dim light of the room, captivating Leon with one glance. Gently guiding Leon to his feet, the Count smiled as he raised one hand to stroke the man's face.

Music leaked out of nowhere, a haunting melody that entranced the Detective completely. He didn't notice D taking a step back as the Count started to dance. He moved his body like that of a snake charmer: his hips rocked side to side as he started to circle the Detective, his hands reaching forward hungrily, as his fingers grasped Leon's cheeks. Pushing himself up against the young man, D placed his lips on the Detective's, as he ran his tongue against the other's man's lips, begging for entrance. Leon refused to comply, so a quick thrust against Leon's hips caused the Cop to groan out in shock and pleasure...only to have the Count tasting him for all his worth.

D's hands roamed slightly lower then acceptable, as they traced themselves down Leon's torso, before they slipped inside the young man's trousers. The actions that followed caused Leon to break away from the Count's flaming kiss, as he panted heavily, trying to prise D away...anything to stop the constant, searing sensations that were taking place down below.

_T-This is not right..._

Now he no longer had Leon's mouth to torment, D smirked as he attacked the man's neck, sucking down hard on the tender skin. Leon felt his knees almost give way at that sort of attention. Even more so when the Count bit down hard on his shoulder, drawing blood.

"Ahhh..."

The low gasp that sounded out of Leon's throat died away as he slowly grew weaker, falling more in the Count's embrace. As colours, sounds, feelings surrounded him in a final climax, he gave one last cry, and fell into Dusk's arms.

The sunlight beneath his eyelids caused Leon to groan as he opened his eyes. He was lying on D's couch. Jerking up, he swung around to where the Count had been sitting the night before. Sure enough, there was D, sleeping silently, his black hair falling in front of his face as he slumbered. Feeling the glare of Leon's gaze on his person, D woke up slowly, beaming as he took in Leon's presence.

"It is good to see that you are awake, Detective...when I found you lying in the street outside my shop, I had to make sure you were well cared for." smiled the Count. Leon fell back onto the cushions, part shocked, yet...relieved. _It had all been a dream..._

Smiling in curiosity at the Cop's somewhat contented expression, the Count stood up to pour the young man some fresh tea, his eyes smirking as he glanced to his side. Followng his gaze, Leon's eyes widened as he glimpsed on the Arm Chair opposite, a plain black mask, where a ruby lay, embedded on its forehead.

Swirling his head around for any means of escape, Leon came face to face with D, who has somehow inched himself so close to Leon that their mouths were almost touching. He stroked the Detective's face with a long, pink nail.

"Feel free to come anytime...to our Carnival Of The Animals," he whispered, splitting Leon's shirt with one nail, as he lent down to tease a nipple. Leon had not time to protest as a cry uttered from his mouth, as close by, a large incense pot started to burn.

Fin

BB3: I hope you all liked. This really killed me...and its my first "Petshop of Horrors" ficlet. Reviews are loved.

Cat: cries


End file.
